Witch of Condor Studios
by DarlingYourDemonsAllLookLikeMe
Summary: Sonny isn't exactly as you would think. Maybe, just maybe, there's a little magic involved.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny looked around, making sure no one was around. She twitched her nose and pieces of the broken vase started to levitate, then come together and then the vase was fixed, totally fine again. Sonny nodded to herself, a smile spreading across her face. She walked out of her dressing room, closing the door after her and bumped into Chad.

"_Chad._" She said, her voice laced with venom though a smile was twitching up the corners of her mouth. He looked down at her.

"_Sonny."_ He replied, his eyes narrowing. Sonny shook her head and continued.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Chad looked to the ground.

"I was on my way to my dressing room, if you must know." He replied, flashing her a smile and hoping she'd forget about it.

"The long way round?"

"I was...hoping to catch Jack the mail man."

"Josh." Sonny corrected, confusing him.

"It's Jack's day off?" Sonny looked at him funnily.

"Who's Jack?"

"The mail man!"

"That's Josh!"

"Well if you want to be specific, then fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Chad asked smoothly, as he wandered off.

"Oh, we're so good." Sonny shouted after him. She sighed as she watched him turn the corner, wishing that she didn't have the same routine everyday. She headed to set again and soon found Tawni waiting to start the check it out girls sketch.

"Sonny, I have been waiting for three minutes! That's three minutes I'll never get back," Tawni tutted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Sonny said as she tried to get into character. There was too much on her mind, and she wanted to get rehearsals over and done with even though she usually enjoyed them.

She kept getting her lines wrong anyway and Marshal let them go early. "Thanks Sonny, I got the three minutes back! I'm gonna go put some more Cocoa Mocha Cocoa on, see you later for fro-yo!"

Sonny waved and walked to her dressing room again. She wondered why she didn't just listen to her mother and use her powers to move herself when she was tired. She was afraid of getting caught, yes, but there was no one even around, surely it would be okay, just this once? She zapped herself to inside her dressing room and was surprised to see Chad there. She looked around and then scurried behind the door, and waited a moment. She noisily made her way in to warn Chad without him knowing she knew he was there. She heard him run out of the other door and then sunk down onto the couch.

"Gosh, I won't be doing that again!" She whispered to herself. "Too risky, too too risky."

She always wanted to be normal, and just be human. She didn't understand why she was encouraged to use them. She was warned off of revealing herself to humans, though. Well, the witch side of her. She got up and brushed her hair, ready to go home.

She didn't mind knowing how to do witchcraft, after all it did come in handy. She just hated the thought of anyone else knowing. She left a small note to Tawni explaining her absence and then clicked her fingers, taking her home instantly. She shocked her mom as she popped right in front of her.

"Sonny!" She gasped. "What are you doing home so early?" Connie asked.

"I'm just a bit down," Sonny explained. "I almost got caught doing witchcraft again."

"Oh sweetie," Connie replied "you have to be careful! I don't know how you manage to get caught so often. I've never once."

"Well nor have I," Sonny retorted. "Just almost."

"Your friends won't mind. Zora will think it's great!" Connie tried to soothe her daughter. Sonny flew her hands in the air.

"Well, maybe so, but it wasn't my friends. It was Chad."

"_Ohh._" Replied Sonny's mom. "I see."

"Yeah." Sonny replied. "I'm going to my room. I just don't feel like being sonny today, mom."

"I understand, sweetie."

* * *

Later that evening, Connie and Sonny were sitting down to dinner. Sonny got up and put the dishes away after washing them, and started on her homework. She soon got bored and started daydreaming. As much as she hated to admit it, she was daydreaming about Chad. As soon as she was shook out of her dream, she finished her homework and was putting it away as the doorbell rang. Unfortunately for Sonny, she wasn't putting it away the typical way - she was levitating it to the kitchen table.

"_Darn," _Sonny shouted as the papers and pens flew and hit the door with a considerable amount of force. She ran to the door and tried to scoop everything up. Everytime she got close, she dropped it all again. Eventually she just opened the door, kicking it all away. She smiled sheepishly up at the surprise visitor.

"Hi, Chad," She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Did you throw your homework at me?"

"At the door..." Chad nodded, his eyes darting as if he was at a loss.

"Well, Cloudy and Rainy told me that you were sick. I just came to check. Don't want you giving me your Random diseases, now do we?"

"No...guess not." Sonny replied, her eyebrows raising.

"Well you seem fine. Ditching are we?"

"No, I really don't feel well. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

"Alright, no need to get bossy. I'll be on my way if you -" Sonny interrupted Chad with the biggest sneeze ever. He stepped back. "I see you weren't lying." He replied.

"I feel funny..." Sonny said, swaying. Suddenly, things in the room started flying. "Mom! Can you get me a tissue?" Connie came into the room, carrying a pack of tissues. She was too late and a box flew into Sonny's hands.

"Whoa...did you see that?" Chad asked, in awe. Sonny's eyes bulged. She looked at her mom worriedly.

"Mom!" She mouthed. Connie shrugged. "Must be wind.." Sonny breathed, trying to act natural.

"That was no wind!" Chad exclaimed. "Something brought the tissues right to you!"

"Yes...something. Chad, do me a favour and get me some water?" Sonny asked, turning to face her mom. The glass flew out of Chad's hands, landing on the coffee table next to the door. Sonny winced and picked up the water. "Thank you?" She said, unsure.

"Um...you're welcome." He said. He backed out, mumbling a goodbye. Sonny put her head in her hands.

"What am I gonna do?" She shouted at her mom, though she had no idea either.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny stayed at home the next day. She still had a cold and things were still flying all around the room.

"Oh, sweetie, can't you just try and make it stop?" Connie had exclaimed, after picking up the photo frame from the mantelpiece for the hundredth time. Sonny bit the nail on her thumb.

"If I could, I would," Sonny replied. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. She looked at her mom woefully and sneezed once more.

"Tissue?" Connie asked, reaching for the box. Sonny nodded and smiled gratefully. Connie sighed irritably as the box was snatched from her hands and wobbled its way to Sonny. Sonny looked at her mom innocently.

"It's not me, I promise." Sonny swore. Her mom nodded and apologised.

"Yes, I know. You don't do things like this." Connie smoothed her daughter's hair down. "Oh, Sonny, what are we going to do? I think I need to call the doctor," she said, reaching for her phone.

"What? You can't make a doctor come here!"

"The _witches _doctor, Sonny! I think you have witch flu. I don't know how you got it; I've had my shot…"

"Witch flu? How am I going to get to work…they'll replace me!"

"Don't worry honey; we'll get you better in no time, promise." Connie bustled about, trying to find the witches' doctor's number and then trying to get her potions out before he arrived.

He arrived minutes later in a puff of smoke. Sonny coughed and waved her hand, trying to breathe properly again.

"Ahh, so it really is the child I thought it was!" The doctor called. "Miss Alison?" He asked.

"Um, yes, but you can call me Sonny." She replied, trying to be polite. The doctor cocked his head to the side, cupping his ear.

"Her heartbeat seems fine!" He called to her mother. "And her lungs are just fine."

"So what's wrong with me?" Sonny asked. "Things are flying around and I'm not doing it."

"You have the flu, as your mother predicted. Bed rest and plenty of liquids to keep you hydrated. Or maybe true love's kiss!" He chuckled.

Sonny muttered darkly under her breath. "Not with this cold," but smiled at the doctor's humour attempts anyway. The doctor gave her a potion to drink but otherwise said the flu should disappear in a few days. He also told her that in order to get rid of it properly, and for it not to return, she'd have to practise her magic much more. She was losing control of her powers and if she wasn't careful, she'd be flying things round rooms on a daily basis!

She started by bringing her tea to her hands, though she got a bit shaky. She gave up about an hour into her "studies". Her mom sighed but understood.

"You can be normal, or a witch. You can't have it both ways, Sonny." She'd said. Sonny nodded and continued practising. She was half way through when the phone rang. She went to get up when her mom gave her a look. She held out her hand and shakily brought it to herself. Her mom grinned and Sonny happily answered the phone with a cheery "Hiya!"

"Hi, Sonny!" Zora answered on the other line. "You're on loudspeaker."

"Hi…is there anything you wanted?" Sonny asked. She was impatiently tapping her fingers on the phone.

"No…just to see how you were!" Tawni piped up. "So, how are you? Wait! Can you catch things over the phone?"

"No, I don't think you'll catch this Tawn," Sonny said. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm fine, though I don't think you'll see me for a week or so. I hope everything's okay there."

"Yes, though we miss you!" They chorused. Sonny smiled.

"I miss you too!" Sonny heard a door slam.

"Well I'm glad you miss me, Sonny, but I only saw you last night," Chad spoke up.

"How did you see her last night, Pooper?" Grady said.

"I went to see her, as the nice person I am." Sonny raised her eyebrow, but there was a small smile forming on her lips. She remembered last night and it turned into a grimace.

"Yes, well. I really have to go now. Bye!" Sonny almost hung up when Chad interrupted.

"Wait, Sonny! I need to speak to you. In private."

"Okay." Sonny said lamely. He took the phone and switched it off of loudspeaker.

"What happened last night? Was there a ghost or?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I really have to go. Okay? Bye," Sonny said, as she hung up. She hoped her flu would go soon. She didn't think she had the strength for anymore magic!


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor was proven right about a week later. Sonny had been practising and practising her magic as her flu kept her housebound and by Monday, everything was right as rain. She could go back to work! Sonny got dressed and ready early on Monday and couldn't wait to return to Condor studios. Before she left, her mother sat her down.

"Look, sweetie," she started "I understand that you don't want your friends to find out but you need to keep doing your witchcraft. Okay? Just a little bit. Promise me?" Sonny sighed. She really didn't want to do it and she especially didn't want anyone finding out. She knew her mom was right though.

"I promise."

Sonny skipped out of her car and into the studio with a bright smile on her face. She wandered into her dressing room and looked around. Surprisingly, Tawni hadn't changed anything.

"Well…" Sonny said to herself. "If no-one is here…I guess it's ok to use some," she looked around once more, just making sure. "Magic." She whispered.

She lifted up a hand, motioning for the little lipstick on the dressing table to come to her. It wobbled, hovering in the air before shooting its way to her. Sonny shrugged. "Not bad."

She put another coat of her favourite lipstick on then headed to film some more. She was walking to set as Chad headed to her dressing room.

"Oh, hey, Munroe. You're just who I was looking for," He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Chad?" She asked. Her heart was pounding and she hoped he wouldn't say anything about the "ghost" as he put it. She tried to push her way past but he stopped her.

"I was going to ask if you got your little "situation" sorted. What was that anyway?"

"I think it was a small earthquake or something…" Sonny said, nodding dramatically. "Whatever it is, it's gone now."

"Good," Chad replied. Sonny couldn't help herself.

"Good." Then she turned around, and walked away, breathing out in relief. Soon she found herself surrounded by her friends and she felt much better. She knew that after rehearsal she'd have to make an excuse though, as she had to do some more witchcraft.

"We're the check-it-out girls and we're checking out for you!" The end line was coming and Sonny was dreading making up an excuse.

"Well, thanks for watching guys!" Grady shouted. "See ya next week!" Sonny forced out a weak smile for the crowd.

"Bye!" They said together as they held hands and bowed for the camera. Once everything was over, Sonny ran behind the big curtain and made sure no one was watching. She transported herself back to her room in a puff of smoke and sat down on a swivel chair once she was there. She flicked her finger up, a bit at a time, opening the vent to see when Zora would arrive. She was just getting ready to fly over to the cafeteria when Tawni walked in.

"Oh, so you're here." Sonny smiled.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I felt like coming to my dressing room, why are you here?"

"Cocoa mocha cocoa!" She yelled. Sonny nodded.

"Well I'll meet you in the cafeteria. "

"Alright," Tawni left, leaving Sonny to her own devices. She put her hands up and snapped her fingers just as Chad walked in the room.

"Hey, Sonny I was-" She was gone before he finished his sentence. She stomped her foot when she arrived in the cafeteria, wishing that she hadn't listen to her mom. She popped herself back to the dressing room, but this time just stopped outside the door. She braced herself before she walked in.

"Oh, hi Chad!" she greeted as she walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait…On Tuesday, last week…that was _you_!" Sonny winced. She knew she wouldn't win so just nodded.

"I'm not very good yet."

"You're a wizard?" he asked in awe.

"Don't be silly," Sonny said cheerily. "I'm a witch."


	4. Chapter 4

Chad stood there, looking at her with his mouth open. Sonny winced. She didn't know how he'd take it.

"Don't just stare…and close your mouth. My mom always says "you'll catch flies!" haha," Sonny told him shakily. Chad slowly closed his mouth and composed himself, though he still stared. "Look, please don't tell anyone. Not even The Random's."

"You haven't _told_ them?" He asked, eyes widening. Sonny nodded.

"So please keep my secret." Chad looked like he was debating whether to run, or stay and find out more.

"Okay." He finally decided. "But," he started "you have to tell me more. What's it like?" Sonny scratched her head.

"Well," she said, sitting down on the couch. He joined her quickly. "It's nothing special. Especially if you're as bad as me," She looked down, sighing. "You have to practise, you see. I can't really, not with all the humans. I don't want to be a witch, I don't want people knowing. I can't risk this, Chad. Please promise me."

"I promise. I won't tell your secret." Chad grinned. Sonny's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you show me some magic?"

"_Witchcraft,_" Sonny corrected gently. "Yes, fine. What do you want to see?"

"Can you get me a yogurt?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You're just being lazy," she replied, but in a few seconds there was a fro-yo in front of him.

"No sprinkles?" Chad asked, teasing her. Sonny frowned, zapping the yogurt away. She folded her arms. "Please?" Chad asked. Sonny gave in and zapped it back with a snap of her fingers, and this time there were sprinkles.

"Happy now?" Sonny asked, getting up. She picked up her script and studied it while he finished eating.

"Why didn't you just bring it to you?"

"I have legs, and they're meant for walking, that's why. You can't rely on witchcraft for everything."

"I would," Chad smirked.

"Well you can't, so it's just as well," Sonny replied. Chad frowned at her from the other side of the couch. "You hardly do anything for yourself as it is," she said.

"Hey, I do a lot!"

"You don't even read your own scripts!" Chad stuck out his lower lip, pouting like a child. Sonny bit her lip, back tracking.

"I bet they're boring anyway," Sonny said playfully. Chad gave a small grin, wiping it off of his face before she saw.

"Yes well, in Chuckle City, you don't know the meaning of _parfait,"_

"I'm in the same French class as you."

"So?"

"So that means I know that it mean perfect!" Sonny giggled, pushing Chad's shoulder slightly.

"Oh." Chad said. He considered for a moment and then broke into a grin himself. "Okay, maybe I should've thought that through."

"Maybe," Sonny said, laughing. She checked her watch and jumped up. "I have to get home – now." She rushed around

"Wait!" Chad called. "I wanted to know more." Sonny sighed, debating.

"I'll show you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine," Sonny continued, smiling as she left.

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny smiled as she closed the door, leaving Chad a little bit dazed, to say the least. Sonny busied herself at home, fixing dinner for her and her mom. She made roast chicken and vegetables, and then set them out on the table, ready for her mom. She then got her magazine and waited as she knew her mom would be home soon. She was startled as her mom bustled about, knocking things over accidently.

"_Mom_," Sonny said. "Can't you come in a little more noisily?" Sonny rolled her eyes, then paused. "I'm sorry."

"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"What?" Sonny asked, looking up. Her mom's face said it all; something was clearly wrong, very wrong.

"Sweetheart…The witches' council have decided that you'd survive without your powers, and that you don't need them anymore…They're saying that you don't use them anyway, so they may as well take them away."

Sonny looked down, thinking. "I don't understand…h-have I don't something wrong or?"

"No, Sonny, you haven't. I don't know why they think this is right." Sonny covered her hands with her face and groaned. Tears slipped down her face as the realization hit her.

"I'm not going to be a witch anymore...What will granny say?"

"She doesn't know. It'll crush her. I was hoping you'd tell her, seeing as you're her little sunshine,"

"Yeah…I'll go now," Sonny snapped her fingers and headed to Mortimer's Bay, where most of the elderly witches spent their days. Sonny waited for a while, thinking about everything. All those times she'd wished she wasn't a witch…now what? Especially as Chad was taking a special interest in her now! Sonny sat there for a while, her head in her hands, thinking everything through.

She had to do something, she just didn't know what.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny nervously knocked on the door of the little cottage, waiting for her grandmother to answer. Her hands were shaking and she was feeling sick. She really didn't want to see her grandma's reaction.

"Is that you, Alison?" A shrill voice pierced the silence and Sonny winced.

"Yes, grandma. Can I come in, please?" The door swung open and Sonny smiled politely, giving her grandma a kiss on the cheek. "I'd like to talk to you, granny, about something really important, okay?"

"I'm no fool, sweetheart," Sonny's grandmother said softly. "Now, my dear, go and make some tea and we'll talk over some cake."

Sonny nodded and muttered an "okay", going over to the kettle. She made the tea and brought it over to the table, cutting a slice of cake and putting it on a saucer. She handed it, with shaking hands, to her grandma. Selena, Sonny's grandma, winked and thanked her.

"No magic?" Selena asked. She shook her head, tapping Sonny's nose. "You always were a funny little witch."

"Yes, I suppose I was," Sonny replied, sipping her hot tea carefully. Selena's head sprung up.

"Was? You're still a funny little witch!" Selena cackled in good nature and sighed. "Oh, I remember when you were born. Your mother was so worried that you wouldn't be a witch so you'd be disappointed. I see it's the other way round."

"You're right, granny," Sonny said quietly. "That's sort of why I'm here."

"Oh?" Selena asked. She gulped her tea and put the cup down. She looked at Sonny intently, watching her every move like a hawk. "Well, get on with it. Tell grandma everything."

"Oh granny, they've threatened to take my powers away!"

"No grandchild of mine, they won't! Oh Ally, come to grandma, darling," Sonny leaned over, hugging Selana tightly as she sobbed. She didn't really want to be a witch before, but now she wasn't so sure. "I will make sure. I'm going to the witches council. Be a dear and get my coat, I'm not up for using my magic now."

Sonny flicked her hand briskly and the coat came flying. Sonny bowed her head sheepishly. "Sorry, that was a bit of an over-estimation," Sonny said. She handed the coat over and stepped out of the way.

"You go home." Selena said, vanishing in a puff of violet smoke. Wind blew the items on the shelves over and Sonny tried to pick them up but it was no use."Bye bye, darli-"

"Bye..." Sonny trailed off, zapping herself back home and brushing herself off. She plopped onto the sofa and sighed. Her mom came and rubbed her shoulder carefully.

"Granny will fix it for you, darling. You know she will,"

"I hope." Sonny said. There was a faint knocking at the door. "I'll get it," Sonny said, getting up. She didn't want to see anyone, but she plastered on a fake smile and brightened herself up considerably. She flung open the door and grinned at the person on the other side. Sonny felt her cheeks heating up as she saw him, sweet smile and those bright blue eyes shining down at her.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said. Sonny kept her cool.

_"Chad_," She replied. She stepped aside and let him in, watching his every move.

"You look flushed. Something wrong?" Chad said smoothly. Sonny lifted a hand to her face, feeling self concious. She shook her head fevently.

"Nothing wrong with me. What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you weren't in. Wondered if there was something wrong."

"Is that quite it? I have things to do." She looked at her wrist for effect. Chad frowned.

"You haven't got a watch on!" Sonny's mouth twitched up. Chad smiled triumphantly and grinned back at her. "Can I see more magic today?"

"Is that the reason you came?" Sonny demanded, feeling used.

"No!" Chad insisted. "I wanted to see how you were, honestly." His stare made her iciness melt away and she nodded. She stepped nearer to him and motioned for him to sit down on the sofa. Sonny's mom left the to it and went to her room.

"Okay. Thank you for being nice," Sonny smiled. "What do you want to see?"

"Sparks?"

"Sparks?" Sonny repeated. Chad stood up and nodded. "No, I'll set the house alight. I'm not showing you sparks. If you want sparks, go see fireworks. Sparks aren't magic."

"Really, Sonny, really?" Chad asked, leaning in. His breath tickled her neck and she laughed softly. "What about this?" He leaned in and kissed her, and the theoretical sparks definitely flew. "What that magic enough?"

Sonny looked up at him, nodding. "Beats my magic, I'll say that again."

Sonny was smiling happily, but in the back of her mind there was a niggling fear, a worry, a darkness.

_"Without my magic, I'm nothing special."_

Sonny shook her head, pushing the darkness to the back of her mind, pushing it away. But if you push something hard enough, it won't come back right? She wishes.

**Sorry if there's typos. I'm on a different laptop. Finally Channy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny paces back and forth. She jumps as the door is opened, and smashes a vase. She curses herself.

"Oh shoot," she says, twitching her nose and fixing it quickly. "There." She looks around, ready to explain herself but sees no one there. She shrugs and brushes herself down, heading for the set.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady calls cheerily. "I saw you with Chad…Dylan…Pooper!" Sonny giggles nervously.

"No you didn't, don't be silly," she gives him a look and busies herself. Grady sidles up next to her.

"Yes I did." Sonny frowns and pushes him away a little bit, moving closer to the set table.

"Of course you didn't. You wouldn't tell a lie, would you, Grady?" Grady shakes his head quickly.

"No! But this isn't a lie." Sonny shakes her head she grabs his arm. "Ummm…." He dithers nervously.

"For now it is. Please?" Grady considered, his face contorting.

"Okay." Sonny squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She turned away, not facing him and whispered to herself.

"Sprinkles and silver icing, sponge and frosting, little chocolate drops. Bake me a cupcake and don't let it stop!" she zapped her finger and in front of her was the best cupcake she'd ever seen. "Times two?" she held out another hand and another appeared. "Yum," she said, eating some frosting.

"Here Grady, have a cupcake." Sonny then skipped off, humming "the check it out girls will be checking out for yooooouuuuu!"

Later that day, Sonny found herself back in the dressing room with Chad. She giggled as he watched his followers go up one, then go down by two.

"This is serious!" He yelled, bursting into a fit of laugher. He slumped onto the couch with Sonny. "I love spending time with you, you know." Sonny grimaced.

"I try." She says. She chokes on the words.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried. "Is there something the matter?"

"No," she says. "Well. Sort of. The witches' council are taking my powers away." She starts to cry. "I want my powers to stay."

"Why? You'll be fine without them!"

"Yes, fine. Ordinary. Boring!"

"You won't be boring. I love you for who you are."

"You _love me?" _Sonny pretended to spit out a drink. Chad blushed.

"Yes. There, I said it!" Sonny wavered, then leant in and kissed him.

"…..I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I don't know if many people read this but I'll post anyway. I don't think I'll be continuing this. Probably by tomorrow morning this well be deleted. It's 4pm now. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. The reason I'm posting this is that I'm a little annoyed. You all are saying no, don't stop! How long did it take you to write that review? Maybe 20 seconds? And yet you don't bother – bar one of you – to review anything else! I got SEVEN reviews telling me to write. ONE on the last chapter! It takes up my time and yes I do like writing it but come on. **_**If **_**I continue this you'll have to understand that I'll update much less than any other story may be able to, but I promise to make them much longer (my usual chapter is 1000+) and I am sorry about the length. Have we got a deal?**

**~ Caitlin **


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny paces back and forth in the darkness. "What am I going to do?" She says. Earlier that evening she'd heard that her grandmother had failed to get her powers back. Well. They hadn't been taken yet, but still. It was about eleven pm when she got a knock on her door. "Mom?" The door opens. There are tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," her mother says. "I'm so sorry." Sonny rushes over. Her face falls. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it the witches' council?" Sonny asks. Her mother shakes her head, tears pouring down her face.

"No, darling, I'm afraid it's….It's Granny, you see…"

"Oh, mom, please tell me they didn't?" Her mother nods. Sonny starts to cry. "It's all my fault, mom."

"No, sweetie, I promise, it wasn't."

Connie had picked up the phone earlier, her eyes widening as she heard the head judge, Appella, tell her that Selena's power would be taken – she was in contempt of court. Sonny's mom protested. Everyone knows that if you take an old witch's power she won't survive. They didn't care, they just took them away.

Sonny sat on her bed. She couldn't believe it. "And Granny…she's okay?" Sonny asks hopefully. Connie bites back tears, the dimples in her cheeks showing. She shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, baby." They hug. Sonny sighs. "Your powers will still be taken…there's a date now." Sonny swallows. "It's okay, baby, we'll find a way. I promise." That seemed to be Connie's catch phrase these days, ever since Sonny's dad left months ago.

Sonny shook her head, dropped her laptop and ran out of the door. "Sonny, come back here!" She hears. She doesn't turn back.

She ends up at Tawni's house. Battering the door down, Sonny squeezes her eyes close, willing this to all be a dream. She pinches a goose pimpled arm. When she opens her eyes, a half asleep make up free Tawni is stood in front of her. She hazily steps aside to let her in.

"It's almost one. Why are you here?" She looks at Sonny's tear stained face. "Oh, sweetie," Tawni envelopes her in a hug.

"My granny…" she says. "She's dead." Tawni gasps. She grips Sonny tighter.

"Are you staying here for the night?" Sonny nods in their embrace. "Okay. I need some coco mocha coco." Sonny smiled sadly.

…

Next morning

Sonny wakes up with a pounding in her head, her phone ringing and her thoughts all over the place. She yawns and looks around.

"Oh, shoot." She scrambles to pull on her clothes from the night before, tearing off Tawni's old pyjamas. Tawni walks in and watches her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get home, my mom's calling, I didn't tell her where I was…" Sonny yanks on her last shoe and hops out of the door, grabbing her phone and her bag.

"Thanks for letting me stay!" Sonny calls as she runs down to the car park. She opens the door to her blue Toyota and climbs in, pressing the reject button on her phone. She pulls out of her space, and hitting her gas pedal hard with her foot, she drives down the road.

She staggers in her front door, breathless and uncoordinated. Her mom stands up, her chest red with worry. Her face was wrinkled, the pain imminent.

"Have you been…drinking?" Sonny shakes her head till her head starts to spin.

"No I stayed at Tawni's."

"How could you not have called me?" Sonny was encased in a hug. She wrapped her arms round her mother.

"I'm sorry mom," Sonny scrapes her hair back. "I didn't know what to do."

"I know, sweetheart," Connie soothes. "I was so worried though." She sighs, hesitating. "I thought you'd done something bad." Sonny steps back, her brow creasing.

"Why?"

"You were so upset, and you're always so hasty and irrational when you're upset." Sonny scowled.

"I'm so not!" Sonny turns for the door. Connie grabs her daughter by her wrist.

"Not this time." Sonny instead plops herself clumsily onto the couch. She glances at the screen. Chad's face looks back at her.

"Oh no." Sonny's mom looks over.

"What? Are you okay?" She rushes over and plants a hand on Sonny's forehead. "You're a little warm. I'll go get you water and an ibuprofen." Sonny lets her mom fuss over her. It makes her feel better and plus, her head was pulsating. She closed her eyes and leant back, hiding from the morning light. "Sit up, sweetie. Drink this and then I'll put on a nice film for us to sit back with. Love Actually or He's Just Not That Into You?"

"Let's just watch Friends." Sonny says, grabbing her box set. They laugh together for the first time in a while as Phoebe sings Smelly Cat and Ross argues that "we were on a break!" Sonny sighs after the fifth episode.

"Another headache?" Sonny shakes her head tentatively; she didn't really want another headache.

"I need to go and see Chad." Sonny's mom nodded.

"I'm dropping you off, making sure you get to him and that he doesn't let you out of his sight."

"Would you like to stop of at the store on the way for some baby reins?"

"I don't think they're in your size."

Sonny and Connie made their way down to Connie's car, a beaten old red rust bucket. "I can go by myself you know," Connie raises her eyebrow which shuts Sonny up.

They reached Chad's house pretty quickly and Sonny's mom got out the car with her. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding Chad that you're my daughter and you won't be going out of his sight. At all." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Do you want to see Chad?" Sonny glowered.

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. "Listen, I'll have you know I ordered this for one – Oh, hey Sonny, Connie, come in."

"I won't be staying," Connie said. "Just keep an eye on her." Chad flashed a smile.

"I'm always keeping an eye on her." They turned and he winked at Sonny.

**A/N:**

**I hope that's okay. I tried :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny smiled as Chad rubbed her back, comforting her. "So, they killed your gran?" Sonny nods, another salty tear running down her cheek.

"Basically." Sonny grimaced. She wiped the tears. "She was so old! They knew what would happen. You can't take away her powers…she was 700 years old! But she had so many years left."

"Woah, woah…700?!" Sonny winces. She hadn't told Chad about that. "How old are you?"

"Ask no questions I'll tell no lies?" Chad rolls his eyes, but accepted it without a question.

"Okay, it's okay. Calm down."

"How can I calm down? My grandmama is dead!"

"I'm sorry Sonshine," Chad said, offering his arms. Sonny fell into them. She muffled in the smell of his sweet aftershave and sighed.

"I like that."

"What?"

"_Sonshine,"_ Sonny repeated. "I like it."

"Well I like you." Chad said sheepishly. He smoothed her hair and made shhing sounds to comfort her and then a cow bell rung. "Really?" Chad muttered. "Way to ruin a moment…"

Sonny frowned. "You answer." She passed him the phone. He rolled his eyes.

"CDC, what up?" Chad's eyes popped. "Yes, Ma'am. Okay. Alright. I'll tell her."

"What?" Sonny asks.

"Esmeralda sends her condolences;" Chad says. "She'd have thought she taught you better than to let strange boys answer your phone, though."

"That was my nanny," Sonny replies, giggling. "Esmeralda our yoo-hoo maid!"

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because you have to go like this to call her," Sonny says. "Yoo-hoo! Esmeralda!" Suddenly a fancy woman in a silk robe appeared out of nowhere. "Oh!" Sonny yelps. She bursts out laughing.

"This better be good, SonHon, cause I was just getting-" Esmeralda stops. "Never mind."

"I'm very sorry, Esmeralda! I didn't think you would be here if I said that."

"Well I'm here, Sonny Bunny, and I'm staying for a while." Sonny grinned at her old nicknames. She loved Esmeralda dearly. She hugged her and Esmeralda started to fix her hair.

"Esme, I'm okay! Really. Would you like a drink?" Esmeralda nodded.

"I'm parched!"

"What would you like?"

"Just green tea, thanks."

"We're all out of that I'm afraid."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Zap it!" Sonny frowns.

"I can't."

"Why?" Emeralda asks. "Oh, deary me, you haven't lost your powers?" Sonny nods forlornly. "What happened?"

"I wasn't practising enough," Sonny wrinkles her nose. Esmeralda steps back.

"What?" Chad asks tentatively.

"Oh yes, I forgot a mortal was in the room. Hello, young chap. I take it you're my little Sonny's admirer?"

"Uh, yes. I suppose."

"She wrinkles her nose like that to do witchcraft. I didn't want to be blinded or something." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well…I'll make something to eat while you two talk."

They sit and talk for a long while. Sonny tells her about her gran. Esmeralda sighed and ohhed and ahhed. "You poor little witchy,"

"Haha," Sonny says. "Maybe," she pauses. "You could talk to my mom."

"Hmm, I don't know, Sun. About what?"

"About…me going to the witches' council."

"Oh, no, Sonny," Esmeralda says quickly. "No way. The council is very, uh, well, forceful."

"I know, Esme, but I need my powers back! I'm itching without them."

"No. I'm not talking to your mother. But I will take you to my old friend's trial. She was a bit. Idiotic with her powers."

"When is it?"

"Oh, my giddy aunt, it's right now. Come on."

"See you in a sec, Chad!" Sonny called as she gripped Esmeralda's hand. They sat down in court and got comfy.

"This is the case of Bella Montoria-Lay," the judge bellows. "Who did was incredibly irresponsible with her powers! You know you must not turn another witch into a toad, no matter how much you want to!" Sonny bites her lip.

"I don't think this is like mine, Esmeralda," Sonny whispers.

"No, it's not. I suppose you want to go home?"

"Well, yes."

"Let's talk first." So they do.

Back at Chad's house, he's just putting the chicken in the oven when the doorbell rings. "Yes?" He calls.

"It's Connie…" she pauses. "I wanted to just pop in and make sure you two kids are okay."

"Oh, god, this isn't happening right now." Chad mutters to himself. He puts on a smile and opens the door. "Oh, hi, Mrs Monroe, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Chad," she peers around the room. "Where's Sonny?"

"She's, uh, taking a bath."

"What? In your house?"

"Yes," Chad pauses. "She said she wanted to listen to music and relax. She took her magazine in there too," Chad laughs, knowing that she really _did_ do that. Connie laughs nervously.

He excuses himself and then goes into the kitchen. "I won't be a sec," he desperately dials her number.

"Yes?"

"It's Chad, your mom's here!"

"So?"

"I wasn't meant to let you out of my sight. She thinks you're in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

"Pretend to haven just got out of the bath."

"Will do."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Chad peeks his head round the door. "Would you like a drink?" Connie nods.

"Water please."

"Tap or bottle?"

"Bottle, but tap will do if there's none left."

"Okay." He produced a bottle and a glass and smiles. Connie smiles awkwardly too. "I'll call for her?"

"Yes," Sonny's mom says. Chad goes to his bathroom, out of Connie's sight. He opens the door.

"Oh!" Sonny says, trying to cover up. She was wrapping a towel around herself after rinsing off with the shower.

"I'm sorry!" Chad says, closing his eyes. "Are you decent now?"

"Yes," Sonny frowns, and then she bursts out laughing. He does too. He walks out and she waits.

"She said she'll be right out," Chad smiles. Connie looks relieved.

"Great," she says, as Sonny walks out of the bathroom. "Sonny, get some clothes on!" Sonny blushes.

"I have a towel on! It's not like I'm air drying!" Connie's eyes bulged. She presses her lips together and kisses Sonny.

"You're a sensible girl."

"Yes."

"So I'll leave you alone."

**A/N:**

**Here you go readers. I know this is faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr too late, but hey, late is better than never. **


End file.
